Husband Practice
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Astoria has had a few qualms about marrying Draco, and Pansy and Millicent think it's only fair to give her some sort of idea of what having a husband might be like. Written for deirdre aithne, for hp-3somes.


**Title:** Husband Practice  
**Threesome:** Astoria/Pansy/Millicent  
**Additional Pairings:** Astoria/Draco, brief mention of past Pansy/Draco  
**Word Count:** ~2 900 words  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Contains:** Gender play, bisexuality, sex toys  
**Author's Notes:** Written as a gift for deirdre_aithne for the hp_3somes Threesomes Fest on LiveJournal.  
**Summary:** Astoria has had a few qualms about marrying Draco, and Pansy and Millicent think it's only fair to give her some sort of idea of what having a husband might be like.

)O(

Astoria was absolutely positive that Pansy had invited her to her flat for the third. She remembered Pansy saying that the two of them ought to spend more time together – "Girl time", she had called it – and urging Astoria to come visit on the third, a Saturday, so they would have plenty of time to chat.

"We can trade secrets about Draco," Pansy told her with a wink. Astoria blushed at the idea – she knew that Pansy and Draco had had a relationship in Hogwarts, and though Pansy had waved it away and said that she didn't have feelings for Draco anymore, Astoria couldn't help feeling a little guilty that she was going to be marrying Draco soon. And she felt especially guilty because she wasn't even quite sure that she was going to be happy with Draco. If it weren't for the fact that she had made a commitment and sent out wedding invitations ages ago, she probably would have broken things off with Draco.

But Pansy always made Astoria feel better about her choices. Pansy always had funny little stories to tell about Draco – stories that made Astoria grin and remember the quirks and qualities about him that made her love him. And Pansy always did it in such a way that Astoria couldn't even feel guilty about it.

And so Astoria arrived at Pansy's flat on the third, found the door unlocked, and stepped in, assuming that Pansy had seen her coming and opened the door for her. She hesitated briefly when she didn't hear Pansy call out that she was in the kitchen and to come on in or any such thing, as she usually did when Pansy arrived, but she thought nothing much of it. She shut the door behind her and turned the corner into the parlour, planning to sit down and wait for Pansy to find her.

But the couch that Astoria had been planning to take was already occupied.

She froze in the parlour doorway, her eyes bugging out, and Millicent Bulstrode looked up at her with a lazy smile on her lips.

Millicent was sprawled on the couch with her skirt hitched up around her hips, and Pansy had her head buried in between her legs.

A small squeal escaped Astoria and she slapped her hand over her mouth, half in surprise and half to silence herself. Millicent winked at her.

"We have a visitor, Pansy," she murmured, then shifted, sliding one foot beneath Pansy's shoulder and lifting her up into a sitting position. Pansy's face was slick and flushed and Astoria felt embarrassed to even look at her.

"I- I must have- mistaken the date," Astoria stammered. "I thought- Pansy invited me over- I'm so sorry, I'll leave you to it…" She turned around, mortified and ready to flee the flat, but before she could go, Millicent spoke up.

"No, no, you got the date right. Come back here."

Astoria turned around slowly. Her cheeks flamed and she tried to avert her eyes from Millicent's half-exposed body.

"You just… you can finish or clean yourselves up or whatever… I'll wait…"

"Didn't Pansy tell you what she wanted you over here for?" Millicent asked, and then she turned to Pansy and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell her?"

Pansy's cheeks were pink and she shook her head. "I thought it would be better for us to tell her here… while she's… you know…"

Millicent stood up, pulling her skirt down, and placed one hand on her hip, appraising Astoria. "Pansy was right about you…"

"What?" Astoria asked quietly. She was nervous – maybe because Millicent was being far too casual about being caught with Pansy. And, all right, maybe it was because Astoria was just the _tiniest_ bit uncomfortable with being alone with Millicent and Pansy, who were both looking at her like they wanted to pounce on her. She fidgeted a bit, backing up until her back hit the wall.

"You grew up into a pretty little thing," Millicent told her. She moved towards Astoria, a little smile curling her lips. "I remember being in school with you and thinking you were just a gawky little… well. But you're so pretty now…"

"T- thank you," Astoria murmured, glancing down and tucking her hair behind her ear – more a nervous tic than because her hair was anything less than perfect.

Then Millicent's hand shot out, she grabbed Astoria by her arm, and pulled her forward so that their bodies were pressed together. One hand pressed against the small of Astoria's back. Millicent was much bigger and much stronger than Astoria, tried to pull away automatically, to no avail.

"W- what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Look…" Pansy murmured. She had stood up and was standing just behind Millicent now with one hand rested on her narrow hip and the other on Millicent's waist, "we know you're not that happy with Draco…"

"But I am!" Astoria told them.

"Not as happy as you want to be. We thought we'd do you a favour and just… you know…" Pansy stepped behind Astoria and looped her arms around her middle. Her small, firm breasts pressed against Astoria's back and Astoria gasped quietly. "We thought that we should give you something to compare your relationship with Draco to before you go rushing into it."

"Are you- what are you…" Astoria stammered, then gasped when Pansy's hand dipped down between her legs. "What are you doing?"

"We thought that, before you're married, you ought to try out… things… with someone who's not Draco." Millicent cupped Astoria's chin in her hands. "Pansy was telling me all about how worried she was that you weren't going to be happy with Draco, you see, so I had the idea that you should try a different husband…"

Astoria managed to pull herself away from both the women. "I… I really don't see what you mean…"

"Don't you?" Millicent's lips curled into a smile. "Oh darling, it's simple – Pansy's going to be your husband."

"_Pardon me_?"

"She's a bit slow, isn't she?" Millicent asked Pansy, who gave a non-committal little shrug. "Damnit, Astoria, you're going to drain all the romance out of this. Pansy's going to _fuck_ you."

Astoria swayed on her feet. "I- I–"

"Unless you don't want to," Pansy said firmly. She gave Millicent a sharp look. "We agreed on that. We're doing it for your own good, Astoria, but if you don't want to…"

"Do you not want to?" Millicent interrupted.

Astoria couldn't answer that. She had no honest answer. She had certainly had more than a few thoughts about Pansy over the years – after all, how could anyone fail to be at least a little interested in someone as passionate and assertive as Pansy? But she was _engaged_…

"It wouldn't _really_ be cheating, if that's what you're concerned about," Millicent told her. "It's different to do it with a woman than with a man – and besides, what Draco doesn't know won't hurt him."

Astoria looked down and didn't say anything. Millicent let out an impatient sigh.

"Just say if you don't want to."

Astoria didn't say anything, and after several long moments, Pansy stepped towards her and put her fingers under her chin, lifting her head so that she was looking her straight in the eye.

"Think of it as practice for having a husband," she murmured, then kissed Astoria firmly.

Astoria hesitated, but when Pansy didn't break the kiss, when her lips kept moving Astoria's and her tongue started to brush against her mouth, Astoria couldn't help but respond. Pansy was being firm and steady and so pleasantly confident…

Pansy guided her towards the couch that she and Millicent had been on when Astoria came in, sitting down on it and pulling Astoria onto her lap. Her hands ran up Astoria's waist and she cupped her breasts in her hands.

"So pretty," she murmured, kissing Astoria gently. She squeezed her breasts slowly, pulled on her nipples through her blouse, then slid her hands up under it. She was slower than Draco was, but steadier and firmer too, none of his flighty hands and quick, sloppy touches. And Astoria had to admit that it was not at all unpleasant.

One of Pansy's hands dipped between Astoria's thighs and she jolted forward, a groan escaping her lips. Pansy pushed her knickers aside and one finger slipped into her and Astoria ground down against her hand almost reflexively.

"Oh… Pansy…"

Pansy smothered her lips against hers, then lifted her hips slightly and shimmied out of her trousers. It was an awkward position to do so, with Astoria on her lap, but she managed it and kicked them off, then spread her legs very slightly and guided Astoria's hand down to her pussy. Astoria slid a finger between Pansy's folds, stroking her clit gently.

"Oh, now, that's no good," Millicent spoke up and Astoria spun around and looked at Millicent guiltily. She had practically forgotten that they were being watched.

"Pansy, _darling_, you're supposed to be training Astoria for her husband, remember?" she said, placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head. "You can't very well teach her that by having her play with your clit, now can you?"

"What do you suggest then?" Pansy asked, and Millicent smirked.

"I think I have just the thing."

She picked up her purse, from where it was lying beside the couch and rifled through it. Pansy and Astoria both watched, Astoria with more than a bit of nervousness.

"Ah… here it is," Millicent breathed. Her eyes lit with excitement as she pulled out a long, roughly cylindrical piece of rubber and tossed it to Pansy, who caught it and glanced between it and Astoria with a small smile on her face.

"You know what this is?" she asked Astoria quietly, and Astoria shook her head.

"Here…" Pansy pushed Astoria backwards just a little, then arched her back and pushed the tip of the piece of rubber into herself.

Astoria stared in abject shock as Pansy worked the toy deeper into herself, until it was nearly half-buried in her. Then she took it in her hand and held it in place while she guided Astoria back towards her.

"I'm going to put it in you," she murmured. "Bet it'll be better than Malfoy's…"

Astoria bit her lip, tensing with nerves and excitement while Pansy eased it into her. The toy filled her and stretched her out and Astoria's toes curled inside her shoes as it slid deeper and deeper.

"That's so hot," she heard Millicent murmur huskily. Astoria shut her eyes and tried to relax her muscles to let the toy go deeper into herself. Pansy was filling her to her limits and it felt _incredible_.

"Fuck, yes," Pansy murmured, then she thrust her hips up against Astoria's, pushing the toy even deeper into her. Astoria's body bucked uncontrollably against Pansy's and whimpers of delight left her lips.

Then Astoria felt a second set of hands on her hips and Millicent was whispering in her ear, "Ride her hard… take everything she has to give you." Millicent's lips brushed against the back of Astoria's neck and she caught her breast in her hand and squeezed it firmly. Pansy arched her back and leaned past Astoria to press a kiss against Millicent's lips, and just inches from her, Astoria heard her whisper, "_Thank you._"

Pansy held the toy in place while Astoria bounced on it, and she could feel it brushing spots inside her that Draco never quite managed to hit – spots that sent shivers of pleasure through her body and made her moan lustfully.

Millicent gripped Astoria by her waist and forced her up and down so hard that her pussy smacked audibly against Pansy's, dragging groans from both of them. And Millicent was groaning too, though clearly more from want than the gratification that both Astoria and Pansy were experiencing. Her hand dipped down and she pushed her fingers against Astoria's clit, twisting and pressing it roughly, and Astoria felt Millicent's chest against her back, her breasts rubbing against Astoria's shoulder blades, and her breath heavy in Astoria's ear.

She was barely even aware of her orgasm approaching until it was almost upon her. She writhed and Millicent wrapped her arms tightly around her to keep her in place. Astoria felt herself clench around the toy, then her whole body arched and shook as intense pleasure washed over her. Stars popped before her eyes, and the next thing she knew, she was slumped in the shared embrace of Pansy and Millicent, aching between her slick thighs and barely able to breathe for gasping with pleasure.

There was silence for a long, blissful moment, and then Pansy murmured, "So, Astoria, what do you think? Am I a better _husband_ than Draco?"

And Astoria didn't know how to answer.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
